the_beyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Downtime Homebrew
Pathfinder downtime has its various ups and downs. We've taken a crack at it with some homebrew to make it work better for this campaign, since characters need something to do between sessions. Several changes are inspired by Fiend's Reach and we're sure it'll be fairly easy to see which ones. The most common downtime actions are earning xp, earning money through profession, and crafting. Those activities are claimed / work as follows: * Earning XP: The XP for one creature with a CR of your character's level x Number of days spent training. ** Ex: Besnik (Lvl 1) spends two days training. (XP= 400 x 2 = 800XP) ** You can find the XP for each CR here by using the "total XP" column. * Earning Gold: Profession (Profession Name) Ranks x 10 x Number of days spent earning money ** Ex: Krugni fights in a small tournament for money. ( Profession (Brawler) 3 ranks x 10 x 10 days = 300g) ** Other skills used to earn gold, such as Perform and Craft, work in the same way with that skill's rank. ** When earning gold, don't forget to subtract your cost of living once an in-game month. (See below!) * Crafting Magic Items: Half of the base price must be paid in raw materials, and you can make up to 1,000g by crafting in a day. Once the player has reached the full cost of the item through crafting, the item is created. ** The DC is 5 + the caster level of the item + 5 for every requirement you don't meet. You must roll Spellcraft (or an applicable Craft skill) for the check, but you may take a 10. ** Ex: Winterbeard spends the next two days working on crafting a belt of +2 dexterity (-2,000 GP) 2,000/4,000 (Spellcraft take 10 = 20, DC 13) * Crafting Mundane Items: First, determine the item's complexity (ask a GM if unsure). 1/3 of the base item cost must be paid in raw materials. Make your Craft check or take a 10. On a success, you complete the item in the appropriate time unit as denoted by its complexity. See Craft Changes. ** Ex: Armorer Joe works on his Adamantine Full Plate (Complex) armor. (Craft take 10, DC 28, 8 days, -(X)g) *** The DC is 10 + 6 (Adamantine) + 4 (Masterwork) + 8 (Complex) = 28 Craft (Armor) *** This requires 8 days of work. (Complex items take 4 days, +2 for masterwork and +2 for special material.) Downtime Changes The core downtime system is still used, but with the following changes: * When earning GP per the Earn Capital rule, do not divide your result by 10. * In large town - metropolis sized cities, there is no spending limit. * All your Business and Organizations are pooled together before rolling to earn Capital (You may take 10 as normal). * Only one type of Capital can be earned each day (Goods/Magic/Labor/Influence/GP). * Magic Capital can be spent towards expensive material components or for spellcasting services, but not for crafting magic items. * When Earning Capital, the money spent on Earned Cost does not count towards your GP limit for the month. * Businesses/Teams Earning Capital does not consume your Downtime Action for the day. * Money earned from your Businesses/Organizations per the Earn Capital action count towards your 10,000 GP/month limit (see Profession changes). Construction/Recruitment Changes The time it takes to finish a building or recruit an organization is equal to the longest amount of time required by a room or team +2 days for every additional room or team that requires 2 or more days. Rooms and Teams requiring less than 2 days add 1 day. You may reduce building and recruitment times by expending capital. The following reductions are totals, not cumulative. You may only reduce time in 25% increments. * After adding up the costs of a Building, you may reduce the build time to 75% by expending extra Labor equal to the base Labor cost of the Building. * By expending extra Labor equal to twice the base Labor cost, the build time can be reduced to 50%. * By expending extra Labor equal to twice the base Labor cost as well as Magic equal to the base Labor cost, build time can be reduced to 25%. * By expending extra Labor equal to twice the base labor cost as well as Magic equal to 4 times the base labor cost, build time can be reduced to 1 day. ** Should you be able to cast Fabricate, you may add Magic Capital (Only usable for decreasing that building's build time) equal to your CL for every cast you can cast in 1 day. Should you generate extra Magic while building in this way, the extra Magic is used up in the construction of the building. You may still spend Magic capital on top of this. * Organizations may be recruited faster by expending Influence. After adding up the total cost of an organization, recruitment can be completed in 75% of the time by doubling the Influence cost (This is not an extra cost on top of normal Influence expense). * By tripling the Influence cost of an Organization, recruitment time can be reduced to 50%. * If a Team does not have an Influence cost, spend extra Influence equal to the base Labor cost to reduce time to 75%. ** By spending extra Influence equal to twice the base Labor cost, recruitment time can be reduced to 50%. Separate Buildings and Organizations may be built/recruited at the same time. Recruiting and building do not take up your Downtime Action for the day. A Lyre of Building can be used to speed up construction time. When using a Lyre, treat your character as having 600 extra followers for each hour the instrument is played to determine the additional Labor granted by additional followers. Profession Changes Profession in base Pathfinder is almost universally recognized as useless and often derided. We have added the following edits: * When earning money with Profession, instead of the check taking a week to earn GP, it only takes 1 day of downtime. * Instead of rolling Profession, multiply your ranks in a Profession by 10 to determine how many GP you earn that day (do not divide). Therefore, a PC with 3 ranks in a Profession earns 30 GP per in-game day. * When earning money with Profession (Or Craft) skills, your maximum in-game monthly limit on GP earned is 10,000. You may not make any further money after reaching this cap from NPCs for the in-game month. Gifts or payments from other PCs do not count towards this limit. * Any feats or features that add points to the Profession skill increase your effective ranks with that skill for the purpose of multiplying against 10 to determine earned GP. Craft Changes Craft is also often disregarded (Aside from Alchemy) for its long times and relative uselessness. We have added the following edits: * Refer to Making Crafting Work for using mundane Craft skills to craft objects. * Like Profession, you may use Craft to earn GP equal to 10 x your ranks in a Craft skill. You are still limited to 10,000 GP per month when earning money in this way. Magic Item Crafting Multipliers to Magic Item Crafting speed are not multiplied together. They instead allow an additional GP amount of crafting per day equal to the amount of extra GP they'd normally grant assuming 1,000 GP worth of item crafting. For example, an ability that doubles the amount of Magic Crafting you can do in one day instead allows you to craft up to 2,000 GP worth of magic items in a day. Downtime Activities Retraining You may spend your Downtime retraining. If your class is not listed, it can still have its features retrained per normal. You do not require a higher level character to retrain (allowing Level 20 characters to retrain class features). Similarly, retraining HP does not require your character to attend a martial academy or find another character a higher level than them. You still must expend the normal amount of GP and downtime days to benefit from retraining. Downtime Actions Downtime Actions are the actions your character can take each day. You are restricted to 1 per day unless otherwise noted. * Construct Buildings: This does not take an action. * Craft Magic Items: You may not spend Magic Capital to cover the cost. * Earn XP: Before earning XP, your character must have been in at least 1 session. You can only earn XP up to Level 5. After that, you can only level from sessions. * Explore a Hex: You may explore a hex during downtime. This usually requires a session, as opposed to Travel, which uncovers a hex but does not explore it. The amount of time required is determined after the session, which you must then spend downtime days on. * Clear a Hex: After a Hex is explored, it may be cleared out to be used for a settlement you wish to construct. This takes a dedication of downtime days at the same rate as exploring. You should request a session in advance, as it may take a while before a GM can have a session ready for you to clear out a Hex. * Lead a Settlement: If you are a Settlement Leader, you must spend 1 downtime day a week dedicated to your role. This is usually on Fireday, but can be any day of the week. * Transport: Your team is assumed to have a speed of 30 ft. for determining how long it takes to move them. * Travel: Refer to the Official Pathfinder Overland Movement Table ™ for how fast you can move through a hex. Remember to account for the slowest member of your party and either speed them up or accept slowing down. ** Should you have access to Wind Walk you can move 60 hexes in a day, treating Mountain tiles as 2 hexes. If you travel using this method, you cannot take a downtime action that day. * Investigate a Crime (From Fiend's Reach): When someone commits a crime, you can attempt to discover the perpetrator. Should the criminal use divination magic to protect themselves, mundane investigation may be the only way to find them. ** Determine the DC of the check. This is equal to 10 + the perpetrator's ECL + the perpetrator's Intelligence or Charisma modifier (Whichever is higher) + A factor for how long it has been since the crime was committed. *** For every week a crime has not been investigated, the DC increases by +2. Beginning an investigation on a crime that occurred in the last week imposes no penalty. ** Determine the method you are using to find clues. This can be Perception (Looking for evidence at the scene), Diplomacy/Knowledge (Local) (Asking for witnesses and gathering information), Profession (Investigator), or Sense Motive (Determining the means and motive behind a crime). ** Determine the length of time (Days) required to resolve the investigation. This is equal to the perpetrator's ECL. On concluding an investigation, you are assumed to have uncovered the method, motive, and the perpetrator. ** Make an Investigation check for each day you spend investigating against the determined DC. Failing by 4 or less reveals nothing new, wasting your day. Failing by 5 or more results in an erroneous finding, wasting not only that day but the following day as you track down a false lead. *** Failing an investigation check on a day you are tracking a false lead by 4 or less wastes the day. Failing an investigation check on a day you are tracking a false lead by 5 or more results in another false lead, further wasting your time. *** If you should follow enough false leads that you use up days equal to the original length of the Investigation, you fail to find the perpetrator and the investigation must be restarted. This will result in a much higher DC due to time having passed since the crime was committed. ** A character aware they are being investigated may take the Alibi (Homebrew) action. *** This increases the DC of the investigation by their Bluff bonus on each day they take the Alibi action. *** A character can become aware they are being investigated by making a Diplomacy or Knowledge (Local) check with a DC equal to 10 + the investigator's ECL. **** If the investigator is attempting to keep their investigation a secret, they can oppose this check with a Bluff, Disguise, or Stealth check of their own. Cost of Living Each in game month, your characters are expected to expend a certain amount of gold to maintain their standard of living. Exactly how much they spend is up to you, and the levels of spending are defined here. The amount a character spends is added to the Base Value of whatever settlement they happen to be in that month to determine whether a magic item they want happens to be in stock that month. Cost for Different Standards of Life Destitute (0 gp/month): The PC is homeless and lives in the wilderness or on the streets. A destitute character must track every purchase, and may need to resort to Survival checks or theft to feed himself. Poor (3 gp/month): The PC lives in common rooms of taverns, with his parents, or in some other communal situation—this is the lifestyle of most untrained laborers and commoners. He need not track purchases of meals or taxes that cost 1 sp or less. Average (10 gp/month): The PC lives in his own apartment, small house, or similar location—this is the lifestyle of most trained or skilled experts or warriors. He can secure any nonmagical item worth 1 gp or less from his home in 1d10 minutes, and need not track purchases of common meals or taxes that cost 1 gp or less. Wealthy (100 gp/month): The PC has a sizable home or a nice suite of rooms in a fine inn. He can secure any nonmagical item worth 5 gp or less from his belongings in his home in 1d10 minutes, and need only track purchases of meals or taxes in excess of 10 gp. Extravagant (1,000 gp/month): The PC lives in a mansion, castle, or other extravagant home—he might even own the building in question. This is the lifestyle of most aristocrats. He can secure any nonmagical item worth 25 gp or less from his belongings in his home in 1d10 minutes. He need only track purchases of meals or taxes in excess of 100 gp. Category:Rules